Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of illusion
by llamamiah
Summary: so yeah this is a pokemon fanfic.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic

Chapter 0

The prologue

It was a clear night, a strange pokemon is seen running through the forest trying to catch Palkia.

"You can't hide Palkia, I already captured Dialga" said the strange pokemon as he's chasing the temporal pokemon.

"That's what you think." Said Palkia as it opened a portal. "You'll never catch me!"

But as Palkia went through the portal the pokemon said this: "You better get some humans if you don't want to get caught by me, the great ZOROARK!"

Well, Palkia did in fact heed Zoaroark's warning and went to find some humans worthy of helping him.

Now we are going forward in time to after Palkia has found a boy named (name can't be specified) and his sister (name can't be specified) and friend (name can't be specified) and having sent them to the pokemon world.

_**And that's it! The rest is in chapter 1. See you all l8tr XD**_


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of illusion

Chapter 1

The beginning

"Hey, are you guys ok?" said the small pokemon known as dratini.

"Uh my head." said the three other pokemon in unison, they consisted of a Vulpix, a Mudkip and a Porygon

"Are you guys ok?" said the dratini.

"A yeah I think so." said the Porygon

"Wait a minute I'm guessing you guys are human?" said the dratini.

"Yeah we are or should I say were until Palkia came." Said the Mudkip

"What are your names?" said the dratini inquisitively.

"I'm Swampy or at least that's my nickname for this world," said the Mudkip

"My nickname for this world is Fox :3" said the Vulpix

"Mine's Virus," said the Porygon "what's your's?"

"M name is Dragoness," said the Dratini "I'm guessing Palkia sent you here with all your memory's right?"

"Yeah, pretty much" said fox.

"Well, do you want to join my exploration team?" said Dragoness.

"Sure" said the three other pokemon.

They walk to the guild and are met by a voice " the pokemon are Dratini, Mudkip, Porygon and Vulpix."

"That's just Lairon the sentry, he tells the people inside the guild what pokemon try to come in." Said Dragoness.

They walk in to the guild (which is under ground) and walk into guild master Nidoking's room.

"Ah, so I see you got a team together Dragoness," Said Nidoking " so now I guess your ready to try to get into the guild."

"Yes we are," said Dragoness confidently "I know that we can beat that outlaw Shiftry"

"Wait, we have to fight a Shiftry?" said Swampy.

"Heh, sorry for not telling you but I need help my only attacking move is wrap!" said Dragoness.

"No, I'm fine with it I just was a little surprised is all." said Swampy.

"Us too!" said Fox and Virus

"Well then, let's go right now!" said Dragoness.

_**A/N Well that's it for this part Oh and I'm accepting OC's so send them in a review. See you all l8tr XD**_

_**EDIT: Forgot OC template! Sorry!**_

**_Name: (Simple Enough)_**

**_Species: (Pokeymans kind (liek Pikachew!))_**

**_Moveset: (Moves they know)_**

**_Allignment: (Hero/Villian/Neutral)_**

**_Thanx 4 Viewin'!_**

**_PEACE!_**

**_This has been a Llama Production!_**


	3. Chapter 2:The gravitational forest

Me: hey guys I just wanted to say that I'm using this new format know

**Dragoness: hey can we get on with it swampy?**

**Me: fine, oh and I do not own Pokemon**

Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of illusion

Chapter 2

The gravitational forest

They go into the dungeon and immediately float up to the top

Swampy, Fox and Virus hit their heads on the ceiling

Swampy: what's going on!?!

Dragoness: It's why this place became a mystery dungeon, its gravity got flipped and now it's called the gravitational forest.

Fox: how many floors is it?

Dragoness: ten not including the deep gravitational forest

Virus: hey guys it's the stairs!

Swampy: yeah but it's guarded by a Weedle

Fox: this is to easy, EMBER

Tiny fireballs sprouted from Fox's mouth and shot out at the Weedle but it dodged and lunged at her with a glowing horn: poison sting but is then batted aside by Virus's hidden power

Virus: to easy

They advance like this until they get to deep gravitational forest

Dragoness: well this is it, I've only made it here once since I only have one attacking move

Fox: don't worry we have attacking moves and one of mine are super effective 8D

Shiftry: well, well, well if it isn't dragoness and you have some friends

Swampy: your going DOWN!

Fox: EMBER!

Fox shot her fireballs at shiftry but he easily dodged and used bulletseed

Fox: ow!

Swampy: you hurt my sister, NOW YOU PAY!!

Swampy used dig and came up from under shiftry and then used whirlpool, which hit dead center and trapped shiftry

Swampy: now virus!

Virus: right!

Virus uses tri-attack, which hits shiftry hard and almost, knocks him out

Fox: knows my chance!

She uses ember and KO's shiftry

Dragoness: we did it…

Swampy: you OK dragoness

Dragoness: yeah, I'm just shocked that you guys were so good

Virus: well, I guess we should head back

_**Well, that's it for this chapter. Most of the OC's will be put in the next couple chapters**_

_**Bye.**_

_**This has been a llama pruduction**_


End file.
